De amigas traidoras,pociones y baños conjuntos
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: La amistad es lo más importante para el ser humano.Lo amigos son lo más importante junto a la familia.Si,¿verdad?¡Mentira!Insultos,discusiones,pociones,bombones ególatras y andantes,extraños pensamientos y una bañera demasiado pequeña...


**¡Hola!Aquí estoy otra vez con mis locuras.Creedme,no queréis saber de donde ha salido esto,pero no pude resistirme a escribirlo.Me gusta bastante cómo me ha queado y,como en el fic anterior,hay palabras malsonantes,así que quedáis avisados(y,de todas formas,para algo está la clasificación,amigos).Parece que me estoy acostumbrando a usar a este personaje inventado,pero me parece un poco inutil inventarme otro cuando a penas doy descripcion física de éste(además,es difícil encontrar nombres y apellidos ingleses que me gusten como quedan y que no hayan sido utilizados en las novelas,para no crear confusión).Espero que os guste,y sólo me queda decir una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

La amistad. Todo el mundo dice que es lo mejor que un ser humano puede tener, que los amigos son, junto a la familia, lo más preciado para las personas.

¿Sí, verdad?

¡Ja! Mentira como una casa. Las amigas son traidoras a las que les cuentas tus mayores secretos y luego los utilizan para ridiculizarte y…

Esto…creo que no entendéis nada de lo que os estoy contando¿no? Bueno, será mejor que me presente y os cuente la razón de mis teorías con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Me llamo Katherine Elein Thomas. Tengo 16 años (dentro de un par de semanas cumpliré los 17), estudio en la Escuela Hogwarts, pertenezco a Gryffindor (¡y orgullosa de ello!). No soporto a los Merodeadores, y en este momento, odio profundamente a Lily Evans.

Bueno, supongo que querréis saber porqué digo todo esto¿no? Bien; todo empezó hace tres días…

--------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hace dos noches, estaba yo tranquilamente en el Gran Salón cenando, tras un agotador día de clases. Para mis desgracia, mi (en ese momento) mejor amiga divisó a su novio, James Potter, que venía acompañado del idiota de Black y de Lupin. Cuando nos vieron, vinieron a sentarse con nosotras, y a partir de ese momento, a Lily se le acentuó su enfermedad.

La "parejita dorada", como se les conocía en todo el colegio, empezó a besuquearse. Sinceramente, no se que es peor: oír a Lily todas las noches maquinando planes para degollar a Potter, o verle continuamente con cara de gilipollas enamorada esté o no con su novio.

En fin, el caso es que me dispuse a seguir con mi cena intentando mirarlos lo menos posible (no fuera a ser que me traumara para toda la vida viendo como se metían mutuamente la lengua hasta el esófago. Arg). Sin embargo, no me había llevado el primer trozo de pollo a la boca cuando sentí una sensación extraña. Para asegurarme, me giré hacia mi derecha y allí me encontré con unos penetrantes ojos grises que me miraban con un toque de picardía que me estartó los nervios.

-Black¿quieres algo? Estoy intentando comer, por si tu neurona no lo ha notado.

Y el muy imbécil tuvo la caradura de sonreírme condescendiente.

-Thomas, guapa, no tienes por qué estar celosa. Cuando quieras, yo puedo hacerte lo mismo que James le está haciendo a la pelirroja, y mucho mejor. Sólo tienes que admitir que estás loca por mí.

Sinceramente, creo que en ese momento hice honor a mi casa, pues mi cara pasó a estar de un tono de piel normal a teñirse del color de la sangre. La sangre que iba a derramar ese idiota cuando terminara de torturarlo.

-Mira, intento de ameba fallido-no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero alguna vez se lo había oído decir a Lils, y me pareció muy sonoro.-No me enrollaría contigo ni aunque de ello dependiera mi vida. No te soporto, eres el ser más horrible de la creación, y la próxima vez que vuelvas a decir algo así, ni todas las pociones del mundo servirán para recomponerte la cara.

Furiosa, salí del Gran Salón en dirección a mi habitación en Gryffindor. La verdad, no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué me había puesto tan furiosa ese comentario de Black, pero lo cierto es que me irritó que me tratara como si yo fuese una de esas rubias oxigenadas con las que se enrolla día sí y día también.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, rompí un par de cosas y, cuando quedé satisfecha, preparé la bañera para darme un largo y relajante baño. Siempre hago eso cuando estoy furiosa/estresada/cabreada.

Al cabo de una media hora, cuando la tensión empezaba a desaparecer de mi pobre y maltratada espalda (¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea de los libros? Pesan una tonelada y hay que llevarlos por todo el puñetero castillo) mi _adorada _(nótese el sarcasmo) amiga pelirroja entró sin permiso al baño y me miró como si acabara de decirle que los Rolling se iban a separar y que Ringo Starr se iba a dedicar a la meditación interior.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tratado tan mal al pobre Sirius? Ya sé que es un pelín bestia, pero no quería enfadarte. Has sido demasiado dura con él.

Me la quedé mirando en un estado que oscilaba entre la alucinación y el cabreo. Finalmente, ganó éste último.

-¿Y quién me lo dice? La que tiraba a Potter al lago cada vez que el chico se acercaba a menos de seis metros.

Mierda. Sólo me bastó ver su mirada para saber que no podría haber dicho nada que me metiera en un lío más gordo. Acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

-¡Exacto! Y ya ves cómo acabó todo: al final, tuve que reconocer que estaba enamorada de James y ahora estoy feliz de la vida y enamorada. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Enamorarme de Potter? Lo siento, no es mi tipo. Además, está saliendo contigo y no me parecería muy ético…

-¡De James no, tonta! Estoy hablando de Sirius. Te gusta y no quieres aceptarlo. Tranquila, todas pasmaos por esa fase, pero al final se acepta y no pasa nada.

-Lils, no me gusta Black, y deja el tema. Que tú sufras de gilipollitis aguda con agravante de enamoramiento, no quiere decir que yo esté aquejada de la misma enfermedad.

Me miró con una cara extraña. Vale, ya sé que después de casi siete años de conocerle, debería haberme dado cuenta de que aquello podía suponer un peligro para mi integridad moral, pero en ese momento estaba muy enfadada con el mundo en general.

La pelirroja salió sin decir nada, y ya no volvió a mencionar el tema, lo cual agradecí. Pobre e inocente de mí, no sabía lo que me esperaba.

Dormí toda la noche de un tirón, cosa que agradecí. Quedarme despierta hubiese supuesto de tenía sentimiento de culpa, y eso era inaceptable de cualquiera de las maneras.

Cuando desperté, Lily ya estaba totalmente vestida y arreglada. No me sorprendió, porque tiene la costumbre de levantarse hora y media antes que el resto de los mortales. El caos es que me metió prisa para que me arreglara yo, así que para no tentar mi suerte, lo hice lo más rápidamente que pude.

Recogí mi mochila de una tonelada, me miré rápidamente al espejo para comprobar que estaba bien y bajé siguiendo a Lily en dirección al Gran Salón.

Una vez allí, ocupamos nuestros sitios habituales, y los Merodeadores no tardaron en llegar. La parejita se comportó como siempre, Lupin y Pettigrew me saludaron. Me extrañó que Black ni siquiera me mirara, pero me convencí que era lo mejor. Así podría estar un par de horas tranquila.

Cuando por fin apareció el desayuno frente a nosotros, me apresuré a comer. La noche anterior salí muy furiosa que no me terminé la cena, y en ese momento estaba muerta de hambre. Cuando tomé mi adorado café (no soy ser humano si no tomo café, y más aún por las mañanas), noté un sabor raro, distinto. En ese momento no le di mucha importancia, porque se me hacía tarde y quería desayunar lo más que pudiera.

Cuando me terminé el café e iba a empezar a tomar la segunda taza, Lily me cogió del brazo y, tras despedirse de su novio y del resto de los Merodeadores, me arrastró hacia nuestra primera clase: Pociones (algo más para sumar a su lista de ofensas; ¿cambiar mí adorado café por una horrible y desagradable clase de Pociones? Debo buscarme nuevas amistades).

Allí casi no había nadie, solamente un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw con los que nos llevamos racionalmente bien. Los saludamos y esperamos a que llegaran los demás y el profesor.

Llevábamos un par de minutos en clase, cuando aparecieron los Merodeadores. Potter y Lupin se acercaron a conversar con nosotras, pero Black se mantuvo alejado y serio; casi parecía un adulto._Casi_.

En ese momento, y sin que yo me diera cuenta, empezaron a ocurrir cosas raras. Todos empezaron a preguntarme cosas bastante estúpidas.

-Ey, Thomas¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?

Era Potter el que me había preguntado, y yo respondí de forma distraída, sin prestar atención a ninguno.

-Es dentro de un par de semanas.

-Kath¿has hecho ya la tarea de Transformaciones?

-Sí, Lily. Te la copié el otro día, mientras estabas desaparecida con Potter.

Bueno, reconozco que, aunque fuera inconscientemente, fue una especie de venganza anticipada.

-Thomas¿podrías dejarme unas tabletas de chocolate? Las mías han desaparecido y…

En esta ocasión, obviamente, fue Lupin.

-Lily y yo cogimos algunas de tus reservas. Necesitábamos chocolate urgentemente, y el tuyo es el mejor.

Y, en ese momento, mi mayor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Lily me miró sonriente, aunque en ese momento no me pareció nada extraño, y me preguntó delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué opinas de Sirius, Kath?

Sin poderlo evitar, contesté.

-Bueno, es un idiota arrogante que se cree el rey de Hogwart. No me gusta esa actitud de chulo que tiene, y me pone de los nervios que vacile a todo el mundo, sin importarle lo que los demás piensan y sienten. Es inmaduro, superficial, cabezota, insensible orgulloso e idiota. Aunque también es guapo, leal, simpático, alegre, inteligente, ingenioso y dulce cuando quiere. Su mayor problema es que siempre va de chica en chica y eso no lo soporto, sobretodo porque luego finge que le gusto y me halaga, pero lo hace de broma, y nunca piensa en lo que yo siento. Hace lo que quiere sin importarle nada ni nadie y, aunque se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y eso es algo admirable, no tiene en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie más, y cada noche se enrolla con una chica distinta, para luego venir hacia mí diciéndome que le parezco guapa y todo eso, cuando lo único que quiere es acostarse conmigo. Me gustaría que madurara para no sentirme como una estúpida imbécil por estar enamorada, y por eso siempre le ataco cómo lo hago.

Cuando terminé esa pequeña confesión, todos se quedaron atónitos. A los pocos segundos, miré a mi amiga y fui consciente de lo que había pasado: Lily es extremadamente buena en pociones; había hecho Veritaserum y lo había echado en mi café, sabiendo que lo tomo todas las mañanas. Todas esas preguntas habían sido para probar si la poción había hecho efecto, y luego me habían obligado a decir todo aquello, sabiendo que sería incapaz de mentir.

La miré con los ojos furiosos y ligeramente húmedos y, sin escuchar a nadie, salí corriendo y me refugié en un aula de una de las torres, a la que nunca iba nadie. Sabía que no me buscarían allí.

No aparecí en el resto del día, y esa noche me quedé a dormir en el aula.

----------------------------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------

Y eso es lo que me lleva al momento presente.

Como veis, tengo todas las razones del mundo para pensar que la amistad es una mierda(al menos, la mía), que mi amiga es una traidora que se aprovechó de mi confianza y me obligó a revelar mi mayor secreto.

Bueno, reconozco que no había admitido ante nadie (muy a duras penas ante mí misma) que estaba enamorada del idiota de Black. El problema es que ahora lo sabría todo Howarts (damas y caballeros, ríanse ustedes de Corazón de Bruja y de El Profeta; eso son tortugas informativas comparado con el sistema de chismes de Hogwarts) y, lo más horrible y humillante de todo¡lo sabía el propio Sirius Black! Ahora presumiría y enorgullecería de haber conseguido que yo cayera a sus pies. Al final, no he sido sino una más en su libro de conquistas (eso no es una lista, es un libro; sino, no cabrían todos los nombres)

Buena, una vez os he contado la historia y me he autocompadecido un poquito, me parece que voy a crear un muñeco gudú de esos. Seguro que me desahogo un poco.

A ver¿dónde coño está mi varita¡Ah! Aquí está. Mmm…a ver, no se si hacerlo con la forma de Lily, de Si…quiero decir, Black, o de la estúpida de Helson. Creo que me decantaré por esa rubia oxigenda…a Lily voy a torturarla yo personalmente cuando salga de aquí…

Me dedico a transformar un papel en el susodicho muñeco, pero siento que alguien ha abierto la puerta. Imposible. Yo misma busqué ese hechizo en un libro que me dio McGonagall…

Me dispongo a colocar mi mejor mirada de furia para el inconsciente que se ha atrevido a molestarme, cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Sirius Black.

Que alguien me explique por qué todas estas cosas me pasan a mí. ¡En este colegio una ya no tiene intimidad! Bueno, supongo que me toca aguantar un ratito sus burlas, luego me mirará con superioridad durante unos meses y finalmente, se olvidará del asunto. Espero que eso ocurra lo más rápido posible.

Se está acercando. ¡¿Por qué coño tiene que estar tan bueno?! Esto no puede ser bueno para mi salud mental.

Está mirándolo todo con curiosidad, mientras mira un viejo pergamino y murmura unas palabras, golpeándolo con la varita. Estoy empezando a ponerme de los nervios, y no soy conocida precisamente por mi paciencia. Harta de esperar, decido atacar directamente y terminar con la humillación lo más rápidamente posible.

-Bueno, Black, ya tienes lo que querías. Has conseguido que me enamore de ti como una estúpida más, así que búrlate rapidito, que no tengo ganas de aguantar mucho tiempo. ¡Adelante! Cosecha tu victoria.

Lo miro con los brazos cruzados, esperando la contestación. Él levanta la mirada del pergamino y, para ser sinceros, tengo que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tirarme hacia él y besarlo hasta ahogarnos los dos. Intento por todos los medios que mis pensamientos se mantengan ocultos, pero parece que últimamente la suerte no está de mi parte, porque Sir…Black me mira sonriendo, como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pensando.

-Calma, tigresa. No he venido a buscarte aquí para discutir.

Eso me recuerda¿cómo me ha encontrado? Bueno, será mejor que deje ese tema para luego. Esto es más importante.

-Ah¿no? Pues yo creo que eso es exactamente lo que quieres. El sexsymbol ha demostrado que cualquier chica puede caer ante él, robar el corazón de los demás sin poner el suyo. ¿Pues sabes qué? Me da igual. No pienso rebajarme como una estúpida más. Si quieres sexo, vete con alguna de tus rubias oxigenadas unineuronales, porque no vas a conseguirlo conmigo y…

Vale, serán idiotas y todo lo que tú quieras, pero seguro que en este momento tienen más oxígeno que yo. No es muy fácil intentar decir algo coherente cuando el tío del que estás enamorada (y que, para más inri, está buenísmo, porque menudo cuerpo…) se acerca a ti y sólo te separan de su boca unos insignificantes milímetros.

Aún así, me queda la suficiente cordura (y neuronas) como para ver que me está sonriendo con algo que, de no ser Sirius Black de quien estoy hablando, podría definirse como… ¿dulzura?

Me mira. Debo reconocer que esos ojos encandilan a cualquiera. Parece como si te sumergieras en un mar de plata…irónico. Unos ojos tan lindos para una persona como él. Sin embargo, no cambia esa expresión, y cada vez disminuye más la actuación de mis neuronas y aumenta el dominio de mis hormonas…voy a hacer el ridículo como no se aparte de mi y se ponga a un kilómetro de distancia.

-Thomas, me alegro que, además de ver todo lo que ven los demás, veas a Sirius. Créeme, el sexo no es una de mis prioridades, a menos que tú entres en el plan…no soy ningún romántico, pero te aseguro que no eres una más. No te halago para llevarte a mi cama, para eso podría tener a cualquiera; te halago porque siento lo que digo de verdad. Y, en cuanto a mi chulería…es parte de mi encanto, y no me irás a decir que no te gusta igual que todo yo¿verdad? -¡¿Será arrogante?!- Recuerda que los Gryffindors somos honestos…Y lo soy cuando te digo que quiero que seas mi novia…mi novia _de verdad. _Te prometo que, si no quieres acostarte conmigo, no pasa nada. Ya me he acostumbrado a las duchar frías cada vez que te veo…

Me está mirando de arriba a bajo. Sirius Black se me acaba de declarar. Sirius Black acaba de decirme que quiere que sea su novia. Sirius Black acaba de decir que estaría dispuesto a tener una relación conmigo sin sexo de por medio. Estoy alucinando.

Amo a este chico y, joder, como besa…

Mis hormonas acaban de ganar la batalla, y el bombón que tengo delante no hace mucho por remediarlo…

Mmm… ¿la bañera de mi habitación será lo suficientemente grande o sería mejor pedirle a mi adorada amiga Lily la contraseña del baño de prefectos?


End file.
